Star Wars:Untapped Power!
by Zekariah C.L. Schron
Summary: In this story a new race rarely seen in Star Wars crossovers has now joined the Republic in it's dire time and Anakin Skywalker will receive truths that will shaken everything that he knows! It's time to Rock the Dragon!
1. Prologue

Star Wars: Untapped Power!

_A long time ago in a Galaxy far far away._

_Star Wars_

_Untapped Power_

_War has come to the galaxy once again. The noble Republic and it's clone armies against the separtists and their droid armies and the devastating Clone wars. Amongst the Senators of the Republic the young and idealistic Senator Padme Amildala prays for the safe return of Anakin Skywalker her husband and hopes that peace will return to the galaxy. Unknown to her and the rest of the Galaxy a new alien empire has entered the the Republic's space and plans to join them. What will these newcomers bring to the Galaxy? Find out in Star Wars Untapped Power!_

a strange ship circular in design flies through the galaxy towards the capital of the Galactic Republic Coruscant inside the ship were fifty men and women in strange armor each one had a serious expression as they piloted the ship toward the capital. In the captain's seat there sat one of the strange humans in armor like his kin but with a cloak on it as well his hair and eyes as black as the space outside of the view screen and a brown tail wrapped around his waist and a beard that went to the center of his chest black as his hair with some silver strands in it watches with calculating eyes the reports of all of the battles that young Anakin Skywalker participated in during the clone wars from the first battle of Geonosis where he was defeated by count Dooku, destroyed the sith weapon the Dark Reaper, his tactics in the space battle above Christophis, the destruction of the Malevolence, to the battles of Ryloth and the second battle of Geonosis. _'Soon Young Anakin will learn his true heritage.'_ thought the man as he meditated on the records.


	2. Chapter 1 Unexpected feast

Chapter 1

An unexpected feast

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine also known by the very few he could "trust" as the dark lord of the sith Darth Sidious was having yet another good day: The Senate has given him even more power and money to create more clones and other weapons of war. Despite the annoying setbacks caused by the Delegation of 2000 who were led by his successor to the senate seat of Naboo: Padme Amildala. Anakin was angry at the Council for some other petty thing, And General Grievous had killed yet some more annoying jedi.. All in all it was a glorious day for the hidden sith lord and his visions showed that nothing has gone too far awry to disturb the Great plan. Everything was perfect for the sith.

Until his annoying twilek secretary called him. "Yes miss Lakusha?" he asked taking on his more kind and grandfather like persona

"Your exellency there's a message for you on your comm from a unknown source." said the lethan twilek

"_Unknown? Stupid alien freak she should of sent it to G.A.R for them to make sure it's not a cyber attack." _ thought Palpatine as he smiled at the woman .

"Have you sent it to G.A.R headquarters for them to analyze it?" he asked smiling

"Of course I did sir but every time we tried to open it it rejected stating it needed your blood sir." said the woman

"_That's odd. DNA holo messages haven't been used since the Great Hyperspace War."_ Palpatine thought as he pricked his finger and pressed it on the pad.

It suddenly activated revealing what appeared to be a human or near human dressed in a dark blue body suit and an archaic battle armor with a cape, his beard pepper and salt came down to the midle of his chest while his hair was like a palm leave. The stranger in the message soon smiled coldly while his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Greetings Chancellor. I am Consul Valerius of the Saiyan empire." said the now identified saiyan as he gave a mocking bow

"My people wish to join your republic and aid you in defeating the Separatist alliance. Aswell as meet your most powerful warriors: the Jedi knights especially Anakin Skywalker the most powerful of them. My ship will come to Coruscant in three months" said Valerius as he grins ferally as his hologram vanished.

* * *

_On the Independence_

Anakin Skywalker was soon free to leave the Med ward for the fifth time that campaign.

"Skyguy are you trying to escape the Med ward again?" asked his padawan

"No no I'm now out for good Snips." said Anakin as he rubbed his' apprentice's head when the medic droid came out.

"Excuse me General Skywalker. There's an anomaly with your midichlorians." said MD-99

"What anomaly?" asked Skywalker inwardly groaning about the stupid medic droids.

The droid led the two jedi back into the med bay and showed them a picture of one of Anakin's blood cells

"This is the cell sample that was taken when Master Skywalker first entered the Jedi temple which is at 25,000 midichlorians in his body" said the droid to which the jedi nodded

"Here is a sample from when he first needed to gain a cybernetic arm." said the droid as he showed them another sample

Ahsoka gasped at the number of midichlorians. "Master your number it got larger!" she exclaimed

"That's impossible there must be a glitch or something?" said Anakin confused

"I assure you General this is no glitch." said the droid in it's monotone voice as it showed another slide.

"This one was taken after the battle of Qell." said the droid making the jedi gasp

"M..master it's over... It now reads over 90,000!" exclaimed the togruta

"How can this be?" asked Anakin to which the droid simply shook it's head

"We do not know sir. It may be do to your position as the Jedi's "Chosen One". Or it may be a mutation of your genes." the droid said in it's monotone voice making Anakin growl in annoyance and leave the med ward with his student.

The two jedi soon entered the command deck where a clone arc trooper with blue patterns on his armor was speaking with an older man with a gentleman mustache and brown receding hair in an admiral when the two soon saw the jedi and stood at attention

"At ease Admiral Yularen and Rex. Now What did you need me for?" Anakin asked the two men and his brothers in arms

"Ah yes General. The Chancellor is on the line and calling for you. He didn't say what it was but he did say that it might bring an end to the war." the admiral told Anakin

"Excellent. I will call him and see what he wants." Anakin said as he went to the communication room and activated the hologram to reveal the Supreme chancellor along with Masters Yoda, Windu and a few other council members.

"Ah Anakin. A most historic event has occured for the Republic. An unknown empire wishes to join the Republic and they wish to employ their warriors for the Grand Army of the republic." Palpatine said with his grandfatherly smile

"Well this is terrific news! We're one step closer to ending this war then" Anakin said happily

"Perhaps. But we have never heard anything about these Sayians came from or if they are really looking to be allies." cautioned Mace Windu

"their leader expressed much a sense of truth when he spoke to me." Palpatine told the jedi while Yoda closed his eyes and thought about it

"Spoke the truth they did. Powerful they feel if they wished to reveal themselves." the green alien said sagely

"Then it is decided. Anakin will returning time for the celebration and meet with the Sayians and we will learn more about them." Palpatine said causing the masters to look at eachother grimly.

* * *

_Three months Later..._

All of Coruscant came to see the new aliens. Along with a majority of the jedi council were Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice along with a few other knights, the Supreme chancellor and his supporters: Orn Free Ta of Ryloth, Ask Aak of Malastare, Halle Burtoni of Kamino and others of the Loyalist party. While the Delegation of 2000 was also waiting for the saiyans: Led by their four leaders: Padme Amildala of Naboo, Bail Organna of Alderaan, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, and Garm Bel Iblis of Correlia. With the leaders were Oncanda Farr of Rodia, Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Meena Tills of Mon Calmari and Fang Zar of Sern.

Soon a large circular ship landed on the city planet,

"For a supposedly large empire they sure do use very outdated ships." the ancient senator of Kamino said with disdain as she and the others waited for the new aliens to appear.

Suddenly the top of the ship opened up and out came the leader of the saiyans along with two others making the crowd including the jedi gasp in shock and awe: they were flying.

The near human aliens laughed at the sight of the shocked senators before landing with the salt and peppered leader bowing to the chancellors and senate.

"Greetings I am Consul Valerius of the Saiyan Empire." He said in a hard yet cultured voice as he gave the crowd a grin

"Welcome to Coruscant. I am Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. I must say that I've never seen any one including the jedi knights fly like your kind." the chancellor said who was the first to recover.

"Hah if you all were standing there like fish drowning on land from something that most peoples can do since childhood then you will probably drop dead from our more powerful abilities." sneered a younger saiyan with short spiky hair with two bangs that went over both of his eyes and who also wore a blue full bodysuit and armor, yet unlike his leader's who had shoulderguards and a red cape his had only one shoulder guard. Suddenly a third one: a female in a bright pink body suit that covered only right above her knees and armor was made to look like a bra slapped the second male across the back of the head!

"Mato don't be rude. We're supposed to behave." she hissed at her compatriot

"Geez sorry Cel." groaned Mato while their leader simply chuckled at their bickerment

"Forgive my two adopted grandchildren and lieutenants." he asked the chancellor who simply waved him off

"there's nothing wrong with it my good man." he said in his cheerful grandfatherly tone while the consul nodded his thanks.

"Mato Cel I want you two to scan the senators and jedi for power levels." he ordered the two who soon stood at attention before pulling out two identical scanner devices and put them over their right eyes.

"Alright on the left for old Fish-face hag we have a whopping 4, For Three eyes only a 6, for the Walking target practice a 1, Mr. Vice chair Mopey four horns has a whopping 60, and the rest are all between 1-30. So in other words Sir if a Frost demon decides to attack this place all of these fat,whiney bitches get to attack it first while the real soldiers get to run away." Mato said earning him gasps of shock, disgust, and shouts of insult from the Loyalist party while the Delegation hid their their emotions under neutral expressions while the jedi simply gave theirs to the Force and the clones laughed into eachother's comms.

"Thank you Mato now Cel?" Valerius asked the woman

"Sure gramps. Alright for the Old man we have a 150, for the Fish girl a 300, for Blue girl a 400, Bug Eyes has a whopping 600, while the Old Pirate with the double skifters has 1000, Ginger in white has 1200 while Fancy pants Prince is at 3000 and last but not least Queenie is at 5000. All in all Sir if these fellars were trained at an young age they would of become strong enough to combat Saiyan low class to Saiyan elites when we were on Vegeta." Cel said gaining even more gasps of shock even admiration for the compliment.

The old alien smirked before pulling out and putting on his own scanner as he trained it on the Chancellor "Hmmm... Says he's only at 12." he muttered before training it on Yoda

_"20,000" _he thought before switching to Mace Windu

_"19,980"_ then on to Plo Koon

_"16,042" _for the Kel Dor

_"12,888" _ for Saesee Tinn

_"14,999" _for the cerean Ki-Adi-Mundi

_"11,000 and 13,000" _for the two zabrak masters

_"Wow all four women are only 10,000" _the saiyan thought to himself while switching over to Kit Fisto

_"19,980 for Mr. Smiles alot" _he thought before switching over to Obi-Wan

_"Whew... 21,000 for ginger head. Now for Skywalker's student...A equal 20,220...And the main prize?"_ he thought before gasping at how large his numbers were rising

"What is it Consul?" Senator Amildala asked before the scanner suddenly explodes causing the saiyan to flinch along with the few senators who were near him aswell.

"Boss what is it?" Mato asked when suddenly his and Cel's scanners exploded from reading Anakin's power level

"Do they normally do that Consul?" Mace asked warily

"N...No they only explode from overloading when they read a powerful level..." Valerius said acting shocked

"Hmm... Reading Knight Skywalker you were Yes?" the grand master asked to which the saiyan nodded

"Why yes. His power level is the most powerful on the planet. A whopping 100,000 units."he said making the senators gasp from the size while the Chancellor while looking alarmed smiled inwardly.

Mato soon grinned at the answer and looked to his foster grandfather "Think I can challenge him to a friendly spar?" he asked eagerly causing the Chancellor to look at the two and frown at their barbarian practices.

"There is no need for such primitive violence-" Palpatine began before Anakin cleared his throat

"Actually your excellency I wish to accept Mato's challenge." he said with a smirk that was usually used for racing or a competition with his friends to see who can destroy the most droid.

"Are you sure Anakin?" asked the chancellor who fell into a grandfatherly mode to try and make the young jedi to refuse the offer but this time his suggestion was being ignored as Anakin kept smirking at the aliens

"Perfect. Then I will referee the match. Now weapons or flying and no advanced Mato." Valerius said pointedly at Mato as the saiyan nodded and moved a few feet from Anakin while the jedi took off his cloak and lightsaber giving them to his friends while giving a subtly wink of good luck to Padme while getting into a martial stance.

The older saiyan smirked at the two opponents as they glared at eachother before waving his hand down commencing the match!

Mato shot towards Anakin at a speed to which the young jedi had seen only master Yoda pull off nearly catching him off guard as he brought up his hand and caught the punch but the power with in it blasted his glove to shreds revealing his robotic arm to the majority of the senate who never knew about it causing them to gasp at it while the jedi brought a leg up and kicked Mato in the stomach hard and knocking him away.

Mato grinned as Anakin ran towards him and tried to punch and kick at him yet all were blocked by Mato until with a smirk Anakin blasted Mato with a powerful Force push forcing the saiyan a few more feet.

"You're pretty good Skywalker." said Mato as he spat out some blood then charging up some energy into his palm shocking the republic as he did this

"Now let's see if you can take this!" he yelled as he lobbed the energy ball at Anakin shocking the young jedi before he closed his eyes with his hand in front of him stopping the blast in mid air before Force pulling it into his hand spinning his body around and blasting it and his own energy blast along with Mato's back at him!

"Damn!" the saiyan exclaimed as brought up his arms to defend him from the power as it destroyed his armor but leaving him unscathed.

"Nice one Skywalker." Mato said as he put his hand on the ground. "I give up." he said grinning shocking the panting Anakin and making the crowd of Republic senators applause for their hero with no fear.

"It seems Young Skywalker has found or refound the Force ability to use energy blasts for the Jedi order it seems." Consul Valerious said to the jedi council

"Hmmm. Powerful young Skywalker has become." Yoda said before returning with most of the jedi counsel to their temple While Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and most of the the knights there went to the banquet for the saiyans.

* * *

_At the banquet._

The Republic senators were horrified by the table manners of the saiyans as they ate like drunken hutts while Valerius sat with Senators Amildala,Organa, and Chuchi were asking the older alien questions about his people.

"Well your people seem to be very...hungry." the young pantoran said as she tried to hide her disgust at the saiyans eating yet failing

"Don't mind them. Saiyans have a 300% metabolism higher than most races." Valerius said as he drank his correlian ale after giving a mild belch and then continuing drinking without excusing himself.

"Haven't their parents taught them table manners and etiquette?" Mon Mothma asked causing Valerius to laugh along with his adopted grandchildren

"Sorry about that Senator but our people don't have table manners or etiquette beyond eating and enjoying what food is served. Our parents thought it was better to toughen their children into warriors rather than make them into stiffs." Mato said as he tore into his Shaak steak

"You mean they abused you?" asked a horrified Bail Organa

"Abuse no. Tough love with a ugly stick added in hell yea." Cel said

"All saiyans from the age of nine join the army until their 26th year then they may join any other trade or job." Valerius said shocking the senators more

"you have children soldiers!?" they asked the saiyan leader

"For now. For half of the population being raised in an army is normal since our former alliance with PTO, the Planet Trade Organization." Valerius told his colleagues after taking a drink

"What is the Organization and why would they need an army?" Organa asked

"The PTO does exactly what it's name states. It trades, buys and sells planets like for example Senator: Let's say that the Separatists or any other dictatorship in the future somehow destroys your planet turning it into an asteroid field. And if you manage to contact PTO and give them the information about your planet and it's natural wonders. First they will send out their scouts to find a Terra based planet with the same amount of continents, mountain ranges, oceans, etc. Then if thy found one with no sentient life they send planet preservers and planet wranglers who would drag the planet from it's original orbit and into the Alderaan system after clearing the debris field while the planet preservers set up artificial suns to keep life going on the planet." Valerius told the senators

"And what would happen if they found a planet with sentient life?" Padme asked her new colleague

"If they found sentient life they would send out negotiators who would try to barter and give them a better version of their world of course. And if they fail..." he said his grin beginning to become savage "Well then they give a call to the destruction crew." he said making the senators gasped at this

"You mean you've committed genocide?" Padme asked horrified to which the saiyan gave a sharp nod

"Of course. Usually the saiyans were sent after hard to kill planets. But you forget Senators that beyond your Republic it's kill or be killed and the leaders of the Destruction crew: the frost demons known as the Cold Family overpowered our warriors and it was serve them or be destroyed. And so we served them faithfully for ten generations on planet Vegeta until Frieza began to fear our rising power and destroyed the planet. My son in-law Bardock somehow managed to find out about the plot and told me before flying off to try and beat the bastard which unfortunately he failed. I was forced to rip out the tails of my daughter's and youngest granchild's tails and sent them out in space in order for them to escape the demon's wrath while I gathered what few of my people who were smart enough to listen and flee as our home for a century was obliterated." Valrius said before sighing sadly.

"Our fleet soon found our old homeworld: Planet Saiya to find more of our people ones who survived the great plague that had ravaged our homeworld a millennia before. These Saiyans were warlike but they sought battle they did so only against threats to their system unlike the Vegeta saiyans who conquered worlds for profit." the old saiyan said as he saw Anakin listening in intrigued.

"After some tensions involving our reunification I was named consul and for the last five years I have made our people into a true warrior race. No longer shall my people fight for worthless credits. For now the Saiyan empire shall fight for nobility, honour and justice for the galaxy and the tyrants within this galaxy will face our power." He ended proudly causing the senators to applaud to his speech.

"A very moving story Consul but I must ask you this. Who is your new senator?" Asked the supreme chancellor as he gave a friendly smile

"Actually as Consul it is my duty to both serve as the leader of the saiyans and as the senator." answered the saiyan before he and his followers returned to their ship.

* * *

_Later that night..._

_(In a vision)_

**Above a red planet was a multitude of strange aliens in armor fighting a bloodied saiyan with a palm leaf hair style and a old bandana drenched in blood as the the lone warrior fought his way through the mass of enemies yelling out "Frieza!" as he charged towards a ship similar to that of Valerius's when suddenly an effeminate looking white and purple alien with horns on either side of his head came out of it in a small ball like speeder and looked down at the lone warrior.  
**

**"Look it's Lord Frieza!" exclaimed one soldier**

**"Hail Lord Frieza!" cried the army while the warrior stood silent as he gathered energy into his right hand.**

**"Frieza we're done working for you! That's right all the saiyans we quit and now here's a little gift from us!" he yelled madly yet heroically while Frieza brought a finger up and began charging his own energy ball until it became the size of a large asteroid before he flicked it towards the planet laughing maniacally as the lone saiyan's attack was consumed by the larger ball of oblivion.**

**"What? How is that possible?!" the saiyan exclaimed in despair before he to was consumed in the blast along with hundreds of Frieza's soldiers.**

_On the planet below.  
_

**A younger version of Valerius blasted two saiyan guards killing them before they were about to kill to baby boys one who was crying softly after being disturbed by a louder child from earlier and with the power level of 10,000 while the other was asleep quietly with only the power level of one.  
**

**A young saiyan woman soon came into the nursery and shouted at the male "What the hell are you doing Father?!" **

**"What I should of done long ago Gine." he said stoically as he grabbed the sleeping child and led him and the woman to a escape pod like ship bfore opening it up and looking towards the woman with tears in his eyes.**

**"I do not know if I will find you two again Daughter but if I do not then you must forget everything about our people." He said as he grabbed the baby's tail and yanked it out viciously causing the baby to awaken and wail loudly in pain.**

**"Fath-Uhhh..." the woman tried to say before the saiyan appeared behind her and chopped her neck knocking her unconcious before ripping out her own tail and disrobing her of her armor then dressing her in a simple dress while putting her and the child into the pod.**

**"goodbye Gine. May you forgive me of this someday." he growled out before gathering his followers and heading out to a old ship.**

_On an unknown planet.  
_

**On a planet that looked like Naboo with strange hills. Stands a saiyan with hair growing down to his ankles near a escape pod and infront of him was a man with a palm leaf like hair like the saiyan from earlier except without the scars and dressed in an orange fighting gi and next to him was a strange green near-human with antenna and missing an arm.  
**

**It seems that the two were losing badly...**

**"Dammit we can't beat him!" said the palm haired warrior**

**"I have a new technique Goku. Ironically I made it to beat you. And the good news is I only need one hand to charge it up." the alien said while sneering at their opponent**

**"What's the bad news Piccolo?" Goku asked **

**"I need time to charge it up so I need you to keep him distracted." Piccolo said as he placed his left hand on his brow charging up a attack while Goku charges the saiyan fighting him but ultimately gets knocked to the ground his ribs broken. That's when suddenly the escape pod explodes and a young saiyan child jumps out and charges the one in armor.**

**"Leave my daddy alone!" he yelled as he launched himself forward and ramming his head into the older one's armor causing it to crack and giving goku enough time to catch the saiyan to wrap his arms around his foe.**

**"Piccolo now!" he yelled to his fellow fighter**

**"Special Beam Cannon!" yelled the alien as he shot a corkscrew like energy beam from his fingers piercing both the saiyan and Goku!**

* * *

"NNNOOOOO!" yelled Anakin as he suddenly awoke from his nightmare holding his face into his hands while a dark gold aura suddenly surrounds him.

"Master!" Screamed Ahsoka as she enters her master's room wearing a nightgown as she tries to help Anakin only for her to be backhanded out of the room into the couch crushing it underneath her while her master enters the living room of their apartment and towards the window.

"Anakin what in the name of the Force?!" Exclaimed Obi-wan as he tried to grab his friend's shoulder only to be blasted through the door and a few walls by Anakin as his robotic arm suddenly erupts from a new arm grown where his old one was but now transformed into a gruesome mess of machine, flesh, and bone while a brown tail ripped out of his pants.

"Must...Get...Away..." Anakin growled out as he unconciously ran through the window and flew far from the Temple.

Several Jedi including Mace Windu and Plo Koon ran into the destroyed room as they saw the transformed young man flee while still in a night terror daze.

**(Alright done with my first chapter. Sorry if my first dbz style fight was pathetic I'll try to work harder in writing those fights.)**

_What has happened to Anakin Skywalker? Will he be alright and what were those strange visions? Find out on the next chapter of Star Wars: Untapped Power.  
_


	3. Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter 2

Awakening

_Anakin found himself on a strange Terra based planet where he sees a green alien land in a pond carrying a young boy with a sapien tail under one arm before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and looked at the boy.  
_

_"Alright Tenderfoot time to begin boot camp." He said in a gruff voice before dropping the child into the water._

_The child swiftly sat up and spat out the water before looking around to see where his father was. "Where am I? Where's my Daddy?!" He asked panicked  
_

_"Listen up brat! Your Father's dead. He gave his life trying to save you." The alien interrupted the child callously_

_"Wh..what?" asked the child nearly in tears_

_"You heard me your father's dead! Now there are two more of these sayians that will be here in a year. I will be training you to use your secret potential." The alien told the child who looked confused._

_"What I don't have powers?!" He exclaimed panicked and scared before the alien grabbed him by the shirt and suddenly tossed him at a mountain! "Hmph. Let's see that potential now." the Alien as he watched the child cry out for someone to save him when suddenly his cries for help stop and a look of fierce determination as a massive amount of Force Energy leaves the boy as he gives a child like warcry sending a beam of light to the mountain and obliterating it._

* * *

Anakin soon opens his eyes and screams into a rebreather as he takes in his surroundings and sees that he is in a healing tank of some sort on a ship. The door to the tank opens and spills it's juices and Skywalker onto the patterned ground causing he disoriented jedi to cough out the liquid from his mouth. He soon enters a sonic shower and blasts away the last of the healing juices before looking around fro some clothes yet to his surprise he finds some of his jedi robes waiting in a pile near the shower.

Deciding to put on the robes Anakin suddenly hears the door to the Med bay open to reveal Cel walking in looking at a datapad while he hid behind a counter.


End file.
